Cast
.]] This is a list of voice actresses and actors, or cast who have voiced characters in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic. Please only list verifiable entries, and put speculative entries in notes or in the comments section. The list is sorted by surname, then by character name. The credit is for speaking voices, or singing voices if noted in parentheses. Season and episode tags are specified for any character that has more than one voice actor (when appearing more than once) or when there is no identifying name. Please do not use sites like IMDb as sources. For verification, every page linked to for a character listed here should contain a reference for the voice if it is not listed in episode credits. __TOC__ English *Mark Acheson: Lord Tirek *Rena Anakwe: "Girl Pony 2" (S04E19), Sapphire Shores *Ashleigh Ball: Applejack (speaking, singing), Apple Dumpling, Apple Rose, Cherry Berry (S04E02), "Crystal Chalice Stand Pony" (S04E22), Crystal Pony (S03E12), "Crystal Pony 3" (S04E24) "Food Pony 1" (S04E10), "Male Applejack", Nurse Redheart (S01E04), "Pony in Line" (S04E08), "Pony 1" (S04E20), "Pony 2" (S04E10), Prim Hemline, Rainbow Dash (speaking, singing), Salespony (S03E13), Sassaflash (S04E21), Twirly, "Random Breezie" the buffalo that says "If you say so, Spike. Catch ya later, bro," two of the nurses, one of the background dragons in Dragon Quest *Danny Balkwill: Toe-Tapper *Kathleen Barr: Hoops (adult), "Lucy Packard" (S01E16), Queen Chrysalis (speaking, singing), Trixie *Doron Bell: Trenderhoof *Jay Brazeau: Claude *Alexandra Carter: Twist *Garry Chalk: Fido *Shannon Chan-Kent: Aura (S04E05), Pinkie Pie (singing), "Roma" (S03E04), Silver Spoon *Choirs (all singing credits only): **anonymous choir: "The Heart Carol", "The Flim Flam Brothers", "Smile Song", "Behold, Princess Twilight Sparkle" (and other Magical Mystery Cure songs) **The Cypress Singers: "At the Gala" **University of British Columbia: "Raise This Barn" *Claire Corlett: Sweetie Belle (speaking, singing season 4 onward), "Little Pony 1" (S04E19) *Ian James Corlett: Silver Shill *Richard Ian Cox: "Dumb-Bell" (adult), Snails *Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom (speaking, singing), Sweetie Belle (singing, seasons 1-3), "Small Pony" (S1E19) *Brenda Crichlow: Matilda, Zecora *Michael Daingerfield: "Ancient Beast Dealer" (S04E22), "Antique Chicken Stand Pony" (S04E22), Braeburn (S01E21) *Trevor Devall: Announcer (S02E22), bellhop (S04E08), Fancy Pants, "Food Pony #2" (S04E10), Hoity Toity, Iron Will, "Pedestrian 1" (S04E08), Thunderlane, Golden Gavel, "Vendor" (S04E10) *Michael Dobson: Bulk Biceps (S04E10), Dr. Caballeron, Crescent Moon (S04E10) *Patricia Drake: Ms. Peachbottom *Brian Drummond: "Band Pony" (S04E16), Ahuizotl, cabbie (S04E08), Caramel (S01E26), Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Dumb-Bell" (colt), Filthy Rich, "Fuzzy Slippers", Doc Top, Lucky Clover (S01E26), Mr. Cake, Noteworthy, "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), Seabreeze, Security Guard (S04E19), Sheriff Silverstar, "Special Delivery" (S04E04), Uncle Orange *Brynna Drummond: Babs Seed *Kazumi Evans: Princess Luna (singing), Rarity (singing) *Andrew Francis: Crystal Pony, "Crystal Pony 1" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #4, Lucky Clover (S02E25), royal guard (S03E01), royal guard (S04E01), royal guard #3 (S04E01), Shining Armor, "Steamer" *Saffron Henderson: "Daring Do Collector" (S04E22), "Pony 2" (S04E22) *Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda *James Higuchi: "Comic Geek Pony" (S04E22), "Pony 1" (S04E22) *Matt Hill: thin purple teenage dragon, Soarin *Daniel Ingram: "Tourist Pony 2" (S04E08) *Britt Irvin: Lightning Dust *Ellen Kennedy: Mane-iac (S04E06), the Chimera (S04E17) *Terry Klassen: Hoops (colt), S03E08 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1 *John de Lancie: Discord *William Lawrenson: Pipsqueak (S02E04) *Andrea Libman: Apple Leaves, "Cadet #1" (S03E07), "Classmate Pony 3" (S04E15), Daisy (S02E08), "Five Year Old Pony" (S04E19), Fleetfoot, Fluttershy/Flutterbat, "Girl Pony 1" (S04E19), Hinny of the Hills (S04E08), "Pedestrian 2" (S04E08), "Pegasus 3" (S04E21), Pinkie Pie (speaking, occasionally singing), Pinkie Pie's imaginary friends, "Pony in Crowd" (S04E22),Pumpkin Cake, Seedling, "Spectator #2" (S03E04), Twinkleshine (S02E25) , Windfall *Erin Mathews: Little Strongheart *Blu Mankuma: "Flutterguy" (S01E09) *Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance (speaking, singing) *Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves, Flam (speaking, singing) *Kelly Metzger: Spitfire (all but S01E16), Blossomforth (S04E10) *Jim Miller: King Sombra, Goldengrape (S04E12, S04E21) *Marcus Mosley: Flutterguy (singing voice, S04E14) *Peter New: "All Aboard", Animal (S04E09), Bags Valet, Big McIntosh, Cajun Swamp Pony (S04E17), Caramel (S02E15), "Crystal Security Guard" (S04E24), Doctor Horse, Goldie Delicious (S04E09), Half Baked Apple, Ice Archer (S04E24), Jet Set, Hondo Flanks, "Pegasus Dad" (S4E14), "Reporter Pony" (S04E20), royal guard #2 (S04E01), "Special Delivery" (S04E01) *Richard Newman: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Ingrid Nilson: Maud Pie *Mark Oliver: Gustave le Grand *Nicole Oliver: Cheerilee, Crystal Pony #1, Fleur Dis Lee, Princess Celestia (speaking, singing), Spitfire (S01E16), Twinkleshine (S01E01, first line) *Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo (speaking, singing), "Little Pony 2" (S04E19) *Sylvain Lavasseur Portelance: Stellar Eclipse (S04E22) *Jan Rabson: Mulia Mild *Alvin Sanders: Flutterguy (speaking voice, S4E14) *Jerrica Santos: "A Friend for Life" (My Little Pony Equestria Girls), Torch Song (singing) *Rebecca Shoichet: Sunset Shimmer, Twilight Sparkle (singing) *Veena Sood: "Crystal Pony in Crowd" (S04E24), Ms. Harshwhinny *Tabitha St. Germain: Auntie Applesauce, "Cadet #2", Cloudsdale Cheer Ponies, Comet Tail, Crystal Pony #2, Derpy (S02E14), Dr. Hooves (Pegasus, S01E16), female voice (S03E12), Granny Smith (speaking, singing), Gravy Boat (S03E10; also listed in credits of S03E12 on DVD), Lemon Hearts (S1E19), Meadow Song (Pegasus, S01E16), Mrs. Cake, The Olden Pony, Cookie Crumbles, "Pegasus 4" (S04E21), Photo Finish, "Pony #1" (S03E06), "Pony 3" (S04E10), "Pony" (S04E11), Pound Cake, Princess Luna (speaking), Rainbowshine (S01E16, S04E20), Rarity (speaking), "Registration Pony" (S04E08), Shoeshine (S02E11), Suri Polomare, Twinkleshine (S01E01, third line), Wild Fire, Zipporwhill *Chantal Strand: Diamond Tiara, "Spectator #1" (S03E04) *Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle (speaking), "Downdraft" (S04E21) *Jayson Thiessen: Professor Bill Neigh, Bulk Biceps (seasons 2 and 3, S04E24), Dr. Hooves (S04E21), Night Watch, Rare Find (S04E25), royal guards (S01E22, S02E20) *Lee Tockar: "Beaver Foreman" (S03E05), "Shopkeeper", Snips, Steven Magnet *Vincent Tong: "Dignitary" (S04E25), Flash Sentry, Garble, Joe, Prince Blueblood *Graham Verchere: Pip Squeak (S04E15) *Samuel Vincent: Flim (speaking, singing) *Cathy Weseluck: Amethyst Star (S02E08), "Berry Pinch" (S02E23), Breezette, Cherry Berry (S02E04), "Classmate Pony 2" (S04E15), Cloudchaser (S02E22), construction pony (S04E03), Coco Pommel, "Crystal Pony 2" (S04E24), Crystal Pony #3, Crystal Servant Pony (S04E24), Flitter, Laughing Pony (S03E13), Amethyst Maresbury, "Little Pony", "Little Pony 3" (S04E19), Mane Goodall, Mayor Mare, Meadow Song (S03E03), messenger (S03E12), Minuette (S02E25), "Nurse Sweetheart", "Pony in Arena" (S04E22), "Post Haste" (S02E14), Spike (speaking, singing), Torch Song (speaking), Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second line) *James Wootton: Mule *"Weird Al" Yankovic: Cheese Sandwich *Chiara Zanni: Daring Do/A.K. Yearling *Sylvia Zaradic: Cherry Jubilee Danish Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Nina Christurp: Spike *Silan MariaBudak Rasch: Twilight Sparkle *Trine Glud: Applejack *Annevig Schelde Ebbe: Rainbow Dash *Nicole Salmansen: Rarity *Katrine Iven Strømsted: Fluttershy *Camilla Tellefsen: Pinkie Pie Dutch * Anneke Beukman: Twilight Sparkle * Christa Lips: Diamond Tiara * Cynthia de Graff: Spike * Dieter Jansen: Braeburn, Diamond Dog * Donna Vrijhof: Rarity, Twist * Edna Kalb: Scootaloo, Sapphire Shores * Fred Meijer: Discord * Iris van Kempen: Rainbow Dash * Jannemien Cnossen: Sweetie Belle * Just Meijer: Prince Blueblood * Lotte Horlings: Spitfire * Maria Lindes: Mayor Mare, Granny Smith * Veerle Burmeister: Babs Seed * Marjolein Algera: Princess Luna, Pipsqueak, Gilda * Meghna Kumar: Applejack * Melise de Winter: Pinkie Pie * Rolf Koster: Hoity Toity * Thijs van Aken: Snips Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Merel Burmeister: Twilight Sparkle * Veerle Burmeister: Fluttershy Finnish * Amy Burgess: Sunset Shimmer * Annituuli Kasurinen: Applejack, Spitfire (season 2 onwards) * Kiti Kokkonen: Spike (season 1 episodes 1-5, 18-21, 23-26) * Saara Lehtonen: Pinkie Pie * Miro Lopponen: Flash Sentry * Susa Saukko: Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Shadowbolts leader * Katja Sirkiä: Rainbow Dash, Spike (season 1 episodes 6, 7, 9-11, 13-15), Sapphire Shores * Henni-Liisa Stam: Twilight Sparkle * Taru Tikkanen: Rarity, Lightning Dust French *Claire Tefnin: Twilight Sparkle *Melanie Dermont: Rainbow Dash *Fabienne Loriaux: Applejack *Nathalie Hugo: Pinkie Pie *Elisabeth Guinand: Fluttershy *Julie Basecqz: Rarity *Alexandra Correa: Spike *Emilie Guillaume: Apple Bloom *Cathy Boquet: Sweetie Belle *Jennifer Bare: Scootaloo *Audrey D'Hulstere: Trixie *Allesandro Belvilacqua: Snips *Maxime Donnay: Snails *Stephane Excoffier: Gilda *Beatrice Wegnez: Silver Spoon *Marielle Ostrowski: Diamond Tiara *Cecile Florin: Daring Do *Marie-Line Landerwyn: Cheerilee *Michel Hinderickx: Discord *Philippe Allard: Shining Armor German *Julia Meynen: Twilight Sparkle *Lydia Morgenstern: Applejack *Rubina Kuaroka: Rarity *Julia Stoepel: Fluttershy *Jennifer Weiß: Pinkie Pie (speaking) *Magdalena Turba: Pinkie Pie (singing) *Giulana Jakobeit: Rainbow Dash, Daring Do *Hannes Maurer: Spike *Silvia Mibachß: Princess Celestia *Anja Rybizka: Apple Bloom *Giovanna Winterfeldt: Sweetie Belle *Luisa Wietzorek: Scootaloo (singing) *Tim Moeseritz: Big McIntosh *Eva-Maria Werth: Granny Smith *Liane Rudolph: Mayor Mare *Heike Schroetter: Nightmare Moon *Dirk Petrick: Snips, Flim *Dirk Stollberg: Flam *Jill Schulz: Princess Luna (SE01) *Heike Schroeter: Princess Luna (SE02) *Peggy Sander: Gilda *Karlo Hackenerger: Snails *Arianne Borbach: Zecora *Sabine Jaeger: Cheerilee *Jill Böttcher: Diamond Tiara *Anne Helm: Silver Spoon *Michael Pan: Discord *Nico Sablik: Shining Armor Hungarian *Bea Vadász: Twilight Sparkle *Andrea Kerekes: Rarity (SE01, 3, and Equestria Girls) *Ilona Molnár: Rarity (season 2), Diamond Tiara, Trixie *Zita Gruber: Rainbow Dash *Zselyke Szabo: Fluttershy *Janka Solecki: Applejack *Tamara Zsigmond: Pinkie Pie *Szabolcs Sesztak: Spike *Gabriella Hámori: Princess Celestia (season 1) *Kriszta Nemeth: Nightmare Moon/Princess Luna *Kitty Kantor: Apple Bloom *Zsofia Manya: Sweetie Belle *Kornel Pusztaszeri: Discord (season 2) *Timea Sagi: Queen Chrysalis *Ervin Nagy: Braeburn *Tamás Markovics: Shining Armor, Flash Sentry *Gábor Nemeth: Iron Will *Melinda Major: Princess Celestia (season 2) *Bálint Magyar: Pipsqueak, Derpy, Photo Finish, Babs Seed *Reka Simonyi: Princess Cadance *Bori Csuha: Scootaloo *Emma Bessenyei: Granny Smith *Levente Molnár: Snips *Zoltán Barabas Kiss: Ahuizotl *Gábor Vass: Dragon (Dragonshy) *Károly Kassai: Discord (season 3) ** Additional Voices : Robert Bolla, Judit Kocsis, Kitty Mezey Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Bea Vadász: Rarity *Zsofia Manya: Pinkie Pie *Titanilla Bogdányi: Applejack *Anna Gyorfi: Twilight Sparkle *Dorina Csifo: Fluttershy Italian * Emanuela Pacotto: Twilight Sparkle * Benedetta Ponticelli: Applejack (speaking), Fluttershy * Renata Bertolas:Applejack (singing s.1), Rainbow Dash (singing), Scootaloo (singing), Babs Seed * Federica Valenti: Rainbow Dash (speaking) * Donatella Fanfani : Pinkie Pie (speaking) * Camilla Gallo: Rarity (speaking) * Greta Bortolotti: Rarity (singing) * Vera Calacoci: Pinkie Pie (singing), Fluttershy (singing 2.7), Sweetie Belle (singing) * Tania De Domenico: Spike, Spitfire (3.7) * Elda Olivieri: Princess Celestia, Nightmare Moon * Giovanna Papandrea: Princess Luna (1.2) * Deborah Morese: Diamond Tiara, Princess Luna, Spitfire (1.16, 1.26) * Lorella De Luca: Apple Bloom, Mrs. Cake * Martina Felli: Scootaloo (speaking) * Sabrina Bonfitto: Sweetie Belle (speaking) * Marisa della Pasqua: Princess Cadance * Patrizio Prata: Shining Armor * Mario Zucca: Discord * Mario Scarabelli: Big McIntosh, Fluttershy (1.9), Dragon (1.7), Spot, Sheriff Silverstar, Cranky Doodle Donkey * Loredana Foresta: Gilda * Marina Thovez: Zecora, Queen Chrysalis * Paolo De Santis: Braeburn, Soarin, Cheese Sandwich * Beatrice Caggiua: Trixie * Graziella Porta: Granny Smith, Sapphire Shores, Mayor Mare, Cookie Crumbles, Upper Crust, Cherry Jubilee * Gea Riva: Silver Spoon, Derpy, Spitfire (2.22), Daring Do * Serena Clerici: Twist * Diego Sabre: Hoity Toity * Jasmine Laurenti: Cheerilee * Riccardo Peroni: Snips, Steven Magnet (1.2), Gustave le Grand * Luca Bottale: Snails, Mr. Cake * Tony Fuochi: Iron Will, Ahuizotl, dragons (2.21) * Giorgio Bonino: Fancy Pants * Maria Silvia Roli: Applejack (singing, s.3) * Paola della Pasqua: Rainbow Dash (singing 2.7) * Giovanni Battezzato: Rover * Pietro Ubaldi: Fido, Chief Thunderhooves, Ahuizotl (season 4) * Caterina Rochira: Photo Finish * Patrizia Mottola: Little Strongheart * Lorenzo Scattorin: Prince Blueblood * Oliviero Corbetta: Joe, Hondo Flanks, Jet Set, Filthy Rich, Mulia Mild * Stefano Brusa: Dragons (2.21) * Matteo Zanotti: Garble * Jenny de Cesarei: Lightning Dust * Massimo di Benedetto: Goldengrape Japanese *Rikako Aikawa: Photo Finish *Satomi Akesaka: Little Strongheart *Yasutaka Anzai: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Nobutoshi Canna: Spot *Shigeru Chiba: Discord *Masashi Ebara: Gustave le Grand, Mulia Mild *Nao Fujita: Zecora, Sapphire Shores *Tesshō Genda: Dragon (S01E07) *Banjō Ginga: Chief Thunderhooves *Megumi Han: Cheerilee *Masumi Harada: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Fumi Hirano: Cherry Jubilee *Katsuhisa Hōki: "Flutterguy" *Takako Honda: Nightmare Moon, Princess Luna (season 2) *Kenyu Horiuchi: Fancy Pants *Mami Horikoshi: Mayor Mare *Shōzō Iizuka: Ahuizotl *Kikuko Inoue: Princess Celestia *Mariya Ise: Scootaloo, Junebug *Akira Ishida: Snails *Isamu Ishizuka: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kentarō Itō: Rover *Hiroshi Iwasaki: Steven Magnet *Yasuyuki Kase: "Spear" *Emiri Katō: Fluttershy, Pumpkin Cake *Taeko Kawata: Sweetie Belle *Izumi Kitta: Rainbow Dash, Featherweight *Takehito Koyasu: Prince Blueblood *Motoko Kumai: Spike *Ayano Kunigami: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Ryou Kuratomi: "Dumb-Bell", Dr. Hooves (S01E16), Meadow Song (S01E16) *Shinobu Matsumoto: Savoir Fare (S01E03), Mr. Cake, "Morton Saltworthy", Mule, royal guard (S01E22 & S02E20), Uncle Orange, Doc Top, Filthy Rich, Gizmo, Globe Trotter (S02E19), Crackle, Instructional Film Narrator (S02E22) *Suzuko Mimori: Pinkie Pie, Nurse Snowheart (S02E16), "Surf" (S02E19) *Kenta Miyake: Fido *Toshiyuki Miyamoto: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Mamoru Miyano: Shining Armor *Ikumi Nakagami: Aunt Orange, "Drizzle" (S01E03), Golden Harvest (S01E06), Minuette (S02E25), Nurse Redheart, "Play Write", Rose, Twinkleshine (S01E01, first voice), Twist, Upper Crust *Yuichi Nakamura: Garble *Shota Nakano: Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Kaori Nazuka: Queen Chrysalis *Risa Ohki: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Kazuyuki Okitsu: Braeburn *Ikue Ōtani: Apple Bloom, Mane Goodall *Akio Ōtsuka: Iron Will *Mikoi Sasaki: Rarity, Cloudchaser *Miyuki Sawashiro: Twilight Sparkle, "Roma" (S02E19) *Madoka Shiga: "All Aboard" (S02E14), Bags Valet (S02E08), "Black Stone", Hayseed Turnip Truck, Hondo Flanks, Globe Trotter (S02E08) *Yoshiyuki Shimozuma: Dr. Hooves (S01E12), "Geri" (S02E19), "Green Daze" (S02E23), Hoops, royal guard (S01E22), Igneous Rock, Soarin, Mr. Waddle, Jet Set, "Post Haste" (S02E14), "Fuzzy Slippers" (S02E16), "Karat" (S02E17), Lucky Clover, "Persnickety" (S02E17), "Serenity" (S02E22), "Shady Daze" (S02E23), "Vex", Thunderlane, "Mr. Zippy" (S02E19) *Hiroshi Shirokuma: Apple Strudel, Big McIntosh, Bulk Biceps (S02E22), Crafty Crate (S02E19), "Fizzle" *Masayoshi Sugawara: Noteworthy (S01E21) *Takayuki Sugō: Cranky Doodle Donkey *Fumihiko Tachiki: Dragon (S01E24) *Yōhei Tadano: Flam *Ayahi Takagaki: Princess Cadance *Wataru Takagi: Flim *Minami Takayama: Daring Do *Kōji Takeda: "Madden", Score, Steam Roller *Eiji Takeuchi: Joe, Doctor Horse *Nobuo Tobita: Hoity Toity *Sora Tokui: Applejack, Pound Cake *Junko Tsuji: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala", Chorus on "The Flim Flam Brothers" and "Smile Song" *Satoshi Tsuruoka: "Clump" *Yuu Uchida: Song/Chorus on "At the Gala" *Yumi Uchiyama: Bon Bon , Daisy, Daisy Jo (S01E04), Derpy, Diamond Tiara, "Millie" (S02E08), Princess Luna (season 1), Rainbowshine, Spitfire, Truffle Shuffle (S02E23), "Turf" (S02E19), Twinkleshine (S01E01, second voice, S02E25), Wild Fire *Yōji Ueda: Sheriff Silverstar *Akeno Watanabe: Gilda *Akiko Yajima: Pipsqueak *Kappei Yamaguchi: Snips *Asami Yoshida: Amethyst Star, Cherry Berry, Cloudy Quartz, "Crystal Clear", "Dainty Dove", Flitter, Granny Smith, Lily Valley, "Lucy Packard" (S02E19), Lyra Heartstrings (S02E25), Matilda, Mrs. Cake, "Nightingale" (S01E02), "Slipstream" (S02E22), Nurse Sweetheart" (S02E16), Shoeshine, Silver Spoon *Ryōka Yuzuki: Trixie Korean *Park Ji-yoon: Twilight Sparkle *Jo Hyeon-jeong: Rainbow Dash *Kim Yul: Applejack *Yeo Min-jeong: Rarity *Kim Hyeon-ji: Pinkie Pie *Rhee Ji-yeong: Fluttershy *Im Yun-seon: Spike *Jeong Yu-mi: Princess Luna *Yang Jeong-hwa: Princess Celestia Norwegian * Lena Meieran: Spike Demo dub of The Ticket Master * Hanne Dancke Arnesen: Rarity * Sarah Macdonald Berge: Spike * Cecilie Jørstad: Twilight Sparkle * Lena Meieran: Pinkie Pie * Anniken Marie Nielsen: Applejack * Siri Nilsen: Rainbow Dash Polish *Justyna Bojczuk: Sweetie Belle (Friendship is Magic) *Wojciech Brzeziński: Cheese Sandwich, various other *Izabella Bukowska: Prim Hemline *Paweł Bukrewicz: voice-over (show title, episode titles, credits and the title of Daring Do's book at the end of S04E04 – season 4) *Krzysztof Cybiński: various characters *Izabela Dąbrowska: Ms. Harshwhinny (season 4), various other *Agnieszka Fajlhauer: Lightning Dust, Trixie *Bożena Furczyk: Cheerilee (Friendship is Magic) *Elżbieta Gaertner: Granny Smith (season 4) *Anna Gajewska: Zecora *Karol Jankiewicz: Flash Sentry *Beata Jankowska-Tzimas: Scootaloo (Friendship is Magic) *Elżbieta Jędrzejewska-Futera: Princess Celestia (speaking) *Artur Kaczmarski: various characters *Klaudiusz Kaufmann: Soarin *Mikołaj Klimek: Bulk Biceps (season 4), Dr. Caballeron, King Sombra *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Julia Kołakowska-Bytner: Pinkie Pie *Mirosława Krajewska: Goldie Delicious *Magdalena Krylik: Twilight Sparkle *Ilona Kuśmierska: Granny Smith (seasons 1-3) *Monika Kwiatkowska: Rarity *Grzegorz Kwiecień: Big McIntosh, Prince Blueblood *Łukasz Lewandowski: Snips *Katarzyna Łaska: Cheerilee (Equestria Girls), Daring Do, Princess Cadance, Silver Spoon *Weronika Łukaszewska: Apple Bloom (season 4) *Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Apple Bloom (seasons 1-3 and Equestria Girls) *Wojciech Paszkowski: Flam *Grzegorz Pawlak: Discord *Monika Pikuła: Applejack *Michał Podsiadło: Trenderhoof *Paulina Raczyło: Sunset Shimmer *Miłogost Reczek: Ahuizotl *Tomasz Steciuk: Flim *Anna Sztejner: Coco Pommel, Spitfire (seasons 3-4) *Małgorzata Szymańska: Fluttershy *Magdalena Tul: Princess Celestia (singing) *Brygida Turowska-Szymczak: Fleetfoot, Princess Luna *Klementyna Umer: Suri Polomare, various other *Monika Węgiel: Mane-iac, various other *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: various characters *Monika Wierzbicka: Diamond Tiara, various other *Anna Wodzyńska: Babs Seed *Grzegorz Żórawski: various characters *Season 4 singers (only first half of the season included): Patrycja Kotlarska, Katarzyna Łaska, , Juliusz Kuźnik, , Justyna Bojczuk, Weronika Łukaszewska, , , Monika Kwiatkowska, Agnieszka Mrozińska-Jaszczuk, , Monika Wierzbicka, Wojciech Brzeziński, , , Grzegorz Kwiecień Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska: Applejack *Dominika Kluźniak: Spike *Magdalena Krylik: Rarity *Agnieszka Marek: Rainbow Dash *Joanna Pach-Żbikowska: Fluttershy *Dominika Sell: Pinkie Pie *Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska: Twilight Sparkle Portuguese (Brazil) *Bianca Alencar: Twilight Sparkle *Samira Fernandes: Applejack *Tatiane Keplmair: Pinkie Pie *Sílvia Suzy: Rainbow Dash (singing in season 3) *Priscila Ferreira: Fluttershy *Priscila Franco: Rarity *Francisco Freitas: Spike *Denise Reis: Princess Celestia *Fátima Noya: Princess Luna and Nightmare Moon (season 1, Equestria Girls), Photo Finish *Letícia Quinto: Princess Luna (season 2 - current) *Isabela Guarnieri: Apple Bloom *Luciana Baroli: Sweetie Belle *Leila de Castro: Scootaloo, additional voices *Adriana Pissardini: Zecora (season 2 - current) *Angela Couto: Cheerilee *Wendel Bezerra: Shining Armor, Flam, Filthy Rich *Roberto Leite: Big McIntosh (Season 1) *Tata Guarnieri: Big McIntosh (Season 2 - current, Equestria Girls), Jet Set *Marcelo Pissardini: Discord *Zeca Rodrigues: King Sombra, Iron Will *Raquel Marinho: Princess Cadance, Daring Do (season 4), Rainbow Dash (toy) *Zaíra Zordan Granny Smith *Cecília Lemes: Queen Chrysalis, Upper Crust *Angelica Santos: Ms. Peachbottom *Matheus Ferreira: Pipsqueak *Fernanda Bullara: Sunset Shimmer, Spitfire (season 3), Pinkie Pie (commercial) *Flora Paulita: Diamond Tiara (season 2 - current), Flitter, additional voices *Agatha Paulita: Silver Spoon (season 2 - current), Lightning Dust, additional voices *Robson Kumode: Thunderlane *Lene Bastos: Trixie (season 1) *Gabriela Milani: Babs Seed *Michelle Giudice: Trixie (season 3, Equestria Girls) *Kate Kelly Ricci: Gilda, Fluttershy (season 4) *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash (singing voice in season 2, one line in The Mysterious Mare Do Well), Pinkie Pie (singing voice in season 2 - onwards), Fluttershy (singing voice in season 3), Apple Bloom (singing voice in season 2), Sweetie Belle (singing voice in season 2 - current), Derpy *Celso Alves: Spitfire S1E16 *Márcio Marconatto: Spitfire, S1E26 *Jussara Marques: Daring Do (Read It and Weep), Spitfire (Hurricane Fluttershy) *Cidália Castro: Applejack (singing voice in season 2 - current), Apple Bloom (singing voice in season 3), Princess Celestia (singing voice) *Bianca Tadini: Rarity (singing voice in season 2 - current), Princess Cadance (singing voice, toy) *Vânia Canto: Fluttershy (singing voice in season 2) *Mônica Toniolo: Singing voices of the Mane Six and Cutie Mark Crusaders (season 1), opening theme singer *Caio Guarnieri: Flash Sentry *Wellington Lima: Fancy Pants *Elcio Sodre: Garble *Cesar Marchetti: Fido, Spot *Ivo Roberto: Rover *Ricardo Sawaya: Braeburn *Fábio Moura: Gustave le Grand, Cranky Doodle Donkey *Mauro Castro: Ahuizotl *Yuri Chesman: Soarin *Rosely Gonçalves: Sapphire Shores Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Bianca Alencar: Fluttershy, additional voices *Fernanda Bullara: Twilight Sparkle *Flora Paulita: Pinkie Pie *Pedro Alcântara: Spike *Andressa Andreatto: Rainbow Dash Romanian *Iulia Tohotan *Alina Leonte *Ioana Perneș *Gabriela Codrea *Carina Cheregi *Olivia Fodor *Ioana Dagău *Lucia Rogoz *Mirela Corbeanu *Carina Marin *Richard Balint - Discord *Anca Sigmirean *Petre Ghimbășan *Ion Ruscuț Spanish (Latin America) |} |} *'Notes:' **Christine Byrd is the only American dub actress. **Leyla Rangel is the narrator of Meet the Ponies commercials. **Cristina Hernández is the announcer of toy commercials. *Enrique Cervantes: Discord. Demo dub of The Ticket Master |} Spanish (Spain) *Yolanda Gispert: Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee *Sofía García: Spike and Princess Luna (Season 1) *Carmen Calvell: Pinkie Pie, Princess Celestia and Trixie *Ariadna Jiménez: Applejack and Mayor Mare *Eva Ordeig: Rainbow Dash *Carmen Ambrós: Fluttershy, Nigtmare Moon and Princess Luna (Season 2) *Marina García Guevara: Rarity *Rosa Moyano: Apple Bloom (Season 1) *Ana Orra: Apple Bloom (Season 2) *Ana Romano: Scootaloo *Ana María Campos: Sweetie Belle *Dani Albiac: Big McIntosh *Joan Massotkleiner: Discord (Discordia) *Juan Antonio Soler: Braeburn Swedish *Anneli Heed: Cheerilee, Photo Finish, Rainbow Dash (singing), Spike, Spitfire, Sweetie Belle, Sweetie Drops *Emma Lewin: Applejack Demo dub of The Ticket Master *Amanda Renberg: Pinkie Pie *Frida Sandén: Rainbow Dash *Lina Hedlund: Twilight Sparkle *Lizette Pålsson: Fluttershy *My Bodell: Rarity Ukrainian *Natalya Romanko: Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Snips (Equestria Girls) *Yulia Perenchuk (Friendship is Magic): Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Princess Luna, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Babs Seed, Lightning Dust *Anastasia Zinovenko (Equestria Girls): Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Princess Luna, Sweetie Belle, Snails *Olena Blinnikova (seasons 1, 2 and Equestria Girls): Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Granny Smith, Queen Chrysalis, Sunset Shimmer *Valentyna Sova (season 3): Princess Celestia, Princess Cadance, Granny Smith, Trixie *Yaroslav Chornenkiy: Big McIntosh, Snips, Snails, Discord, Flash Sentry, additional voices *Dmytro Zavadskiy﻿: Additional voices es:Elenco Category:Lists Category:Cast and Crew